


О львах и планах

by Menada_Vox



Series: Скажи мне, как унять тот жар [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: После показательной на ФГП Юра точно осознал, чего хочет: заполучить Отабека себе.





	О львах и планах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Mess, It's a Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059235) by [larkscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape). 



> Вторая часть цикла "Скажи мне, как унять тот жар".

— Круто вышло, да? Свинка с Витей отдыхают, скажи?! — адреналин всё ещё бурлил в крови, когда Юра возвращался в раздевалку после проката. За ним по пятам шагал Отабек. — Программа получилась именно такой, как я хотел.

Внутрь как будто налили шипучей газировки — и закупорили под высоким давлением. В помещении было слишком жарко, так что Юра не стал заморачиваться с пиджаком, просто закинув его на плечо, и на каждом шаге через прорези в майке поддувало прохладой.

— Забудут её точно нескоро, — согласился Отабек. Юра просто поражался его спокойному тону — учитывая, как от его взгляда жгло между лопаток.

Этот обжигающий взгляд не оставлял его с того самого момента, как Отабек жестом порно-звезды размял шею, откинувшись на бортик катка, и стянул Юрину перчатку ртом. Ядрёна мать. Да он будет прокручивать это в голове каждый раз, наяривая до звёзд в глазах, ещё месяц. А то и год.

И не то чтобы Юра ничего не замечал раньше. Отабек явно пялился на него ещё с их первой встречи в холле отеля в среду вечером, а уж после того как Юра заявился ночью в клуб, начал просто-таки испепелять взглядом. И когда Юра попросил — ну ладно, потребовал — чтобы Отабек присоединился к нему на показательном прокате, тот согласился без малейших колебаний, да и во время выступления смотрел весьма красноречиво. Настолько хороших актёров не бывает. Юра был уверен, что понял всё правильно.

Ну, процентов на девяносто. Девяносто процентов вероятности, что всё прошло по плану, слепленному наспех прямо перед выходом на лёд, и можно будет вволю облапать Отабека буквально через несколько минут. Оставшиеся десять процентов мозга орали о том, что он, блядь, собирался приобретать первый опыт в раздевалке в Барселоне, с парнем, которого знал без году три дня.

В принципе, не то чтоб это был прям план, так, скорее декларация о намерениях. Поймать взгляд в упор в конце проката — есть. Заманить Отабека в раздевалку, где они смогли бы остаться наедине, развести на поговорить. Дальнейшие шаги представлялись смутно, но в итоге их руки должны были оказаться друг у друга в штанах, или он бы не отказался трахнуть этот охуенный рот, или по обстоятельствам — Юра во всех отношениях гибкий, — и главное — обоюдный оргазм.

— На ЧЧК чтоб сделал этого козла Джей-Джея, я на тебя рассчитываю, — заявил Юра, лишь бы не озвучить ненароком какой-нибудь пункт своего плана. — И Кацуки. Не дай им взять золото.

— Постараюсь изо всех сил.

Юра притормозил, и они пошли рядом. Он видел, что Отабек наблюдает за ним краем глаза, и от этого в жилах звенело предвкушением.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что Джей-Джей получил бронзу.

Отабек едва заметно улыбнулся — за последние два дня Юра часто видел эту его улыбку, и каждый раз от неё малёк сбивалось дыхание.

— Ты говорил. Но я его победе не завидую. Он много работал, чтобы попасть на пьедестал.

— Оценки — хуйня, и ты это знаешь. И сам он говнюк! Чё ты его защищаешь?

— Он не говнюк. Высокомерный, конечно, бывает, и на окружающих иногда ноль внимания, но с ним вполне можно общаться.

— Да что ты, блядь, говоришь, — сощурился на него Юра. Некоторые вещи не прощаются. А не повременить ли ему со своим первым разом?

— Мы тренировались в Канаде на одном катке, — Отабек пожал плечами. — У него хороший музыкальный вкус.

— …Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что тебе реально нравится эта его жуткая песня.

— «Тема короля Джей-Джея»? Не, эта песня — эгоцентрическое безобразие.

Юра выдохнул с облегчением — окей, планы откладывать не придётся. Хотя он, возможно, в любом случае не стал бы откладывать, потому что неумение выбирать друзей — это, конечно, хреново, но сенсорная память о губах Отабека на собственных пальцах однозначно перевешивала.

— …И я ему так и сказал, когда он отправил мне трек. Но он знает много хороших групп.

— Ясно, — Юра смерил его задумчивым взглядом. — У тебя стокгольмский синдром.

— Юр, — позвал Отабек с усмешкой. Смех у него был очень приятный, глубокий, а Юрино имя распадалось на горловые мурчащие звуки. — Стокгольмский синдром — это когда держат в заложниках. Просто я знаю его лучше, чем ты. Плюс он не старается нарочно меня злить. А ты бесишься — вот он тебя и достаёт.

— Всё равно он говнюк, бесит.

— Как увижу его в следующий раз, обязательно передам.

Опять эта улыбка. Юра повёл лопатками.

— Я серьёзно, тебе занизили баллы. Ладно, в жопу сраного Короля. Я бы лучше… — ну же, это как отпустить бортик и ступить на каток. Лёд ждёт. Юра расправил плечи и добавил доверительно, чуть понизив голос: — Я бы лучше с тобой потусил.

Отабек смерил его долгим взглядом. Потом сверкнул глазами.

— Взаимно.

Вот и ладненько. Теперь надо просто заманить Отабека в раздевалку и… что-нибудь. Об этом можно подумать на месте. Лучший план — тот, где есть место импровизации.

Юра обернулся через плечо, притормозив у входа в раздевалку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, чтобы продолжить разговор — раз, и два — потому что реально было за что. — Ну, ты знаешь, за трек, и всё остальное. Кажется, я тебя так и не поблагодарил.

— Мне самому было интересно, — отозвался Отабек. — И мне приятно, что ты разрешил понаблюдать, как ты ставишь хореографию.

— Я ставлю? Не скромничай, Бек. Ты помог, и сильно.

Отабек фыркнул, словно отмахиваясь, и сменил тему.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты пролез за мной в клуб. Вообще без тормозов. Грим ещё этот.

— Рыбак рыбака, — парировал Юра. — На моём месте ты бы сделал то же самое.

Отабек посмотрел на него искоса, поджав губы, как будто не был уверен, стоит ли озвучивать всё, что думал. Что за вопрос, конечно, стоит. Юра хотел знать.К чёрту план, он просто хотел знать, что происходит сейчас у Отабека в голове, что вообще происходит в голове у парня, который считал, что у Юры глаза воина, который много лет восхищался им (дикость же, он — и вдруг предмет восхищения для кого-то вроде Отабека).

— …У меня, во всяком случае, имелась поддельная ксива, пока в ней была необходимость, — наконец выдал Отабек.

— Ха! Я так и знал, кто бы говорил!

— Я и не отрицал, просто говорю, что ты — без тормозов, — Отабек улыбнулся как-то по-иному, более интимно, так что только уголок рта чуть дёрнулся, и Юру словно подцепило крючком под рёбрами и потянуло вперёд, пока они не оказались вплотную друг к другу в проёме двери.

— Ты сегодня был… Просто дух захватывало, Юр, — тихо сказал Отабек. Юра не мог отвести взгляд. По идее, настало время для самой расплывчатой части плана — _«что-нибудь»_ — а он просто, блядь, стоял и пялился на Отабека, словно примагниченный карими глазами напротив. — Ты был собой, катал свою историю, и это было невероятно.

Бля. Просто… к чёрту всё. Что за человек вообще. Весь из себя такой плохой парень — кожанка эта, байк, — и абсолютно искренне говорит такое… Юра прямо чувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки. И что он влип — пиздец.

Часть Юры желала и дальше не отрываясь смотреть Отабеку в глаза, но стоять на месте было сложно, остаточный адреналин держал на взводе, заставляя подрагивать. Нужно было двигаться. Нужно было добраться наконец до шкафчиков, бросить пиджак, стянуть коньки и сигануть гранд-жете через всю раздевалку. И вжать Отабека в стену.

Последнее было самым заманчивым. Отабек, и эти его пальцы пистолетом, и пронзительные глаза, и некогда безупречный андеркат, разворошённый после проката — всё может исчезнуть, как мираж, если Юра не сделает что-нибудь. Что, если Юра его просто придумал?

Не, у Юры бы просто фантазии не хватило. Значит, настоящий.

Он обошёл Отабека, толкнул дверь и направился в раздевалку походкой от бедра, потому что план, может, и не был до конца продуман, но отступать он не собирался, а подстраховаться никогда не помешает. Юра наклонился снять коньки, повернувшись предварительно выгодным ракурсом. Перегнул? Да, наверное, перегнул, но Юра не верил в полумеры. Пофиг, Отабек уже считал, что он классный. У него был простор для манёвра.

Дверь захлопнулась у Отабека за спиной, и он внезапно оказался очень близко.

Всё было словно каким-то нереальным, как будто привычная вселенная с обыденными вещами, вроде билетов на самолёт и запутанных наушников, исподтишка заложила левый поворот. Куда-то, где Юра взял взрослое золото. Они были в другом часовом поясе, в другом мире, где Отабек тоже не отводил взгляда. Стояк оттягивал узкие чёрные брюки, кожу фантомно покалывало от воспоминания, как во время того самого скольжения голую грудь обожгло холодным воздухом, а следом — горячечным взглядом Отабека, который не оставлял его до самого конца показательной.

И жгло до сих пор.

— У тебя подводка размазалась, — пробормотал Отабек где-то слишком близко — или недостаточно близко? — когда Юра выпрямился.

— Это «смоки айз», так и задумано.

— Нет, это… — он провёл большим пальцем по Юриному виску, и сердце на секунду споткнулось. — Не думаю, что тут должно быть растушёвано до самых волос.

— Похуй на подводку. Бек… — Юра притянул его за полы куртки, и нетерпение окончательно вытеснило ошмётки плана. Отабек прикасался к нему, дело пошло, и можно было больше не думать. Мелькнула только мысль, что если в ближайшие пять секунд не произойдёт хоть что-нибудь, он взорвётся нахуй.

И тут Отабек опустился на колени.

Раздался какой-то сдавленный звук, минуты будто застыли, и только когда начали гореть лёгкие, Юра осознал, что это он сам тогда вдохнул последний раз.  
Да. О блядь, да. Всё шло немного не по плану — это Юру прижали, пригвоздили к месту, под тяжёлым карим взглядом окатило почти болезненным возбуждением. Отабек больше не раздумывал. Зверь вышел на охоту. Юра безуспешно пытался вспомнить, как дышать.

Похер, даже если он щас помрёт, то в процессе выжмет удовольствия по максимуму, хули. Все бы так помирали. Губы сами собой расползлись в откровенно плотоядной ухмылке, и Отабек усмехнулся в ответ, едва заметно, но так хищно, что стал похож на льва, заметившего подранка газели.

И по всему выходило, что газель тут Юра. В другой ситуации он бы немедленно устроил перестановку, но здесь и сейчас? Давайте сюда своих львов! Жри меня давай скорей, ёпт.

Он всё вспоминал, как на катке Отабек сомкнул зубы на его пальце. И хотел почувствовать эти зубы повсюду.

Отабек обхватил его за бёдра тёплыми ладонями и скользнул большими пальцами под кромку майки, к нежной коже на тазовых косточках. Только две точки соприкосновения — а Юру уже разносило на части, и он не мог сдержать стона. Да бля! Фиговая какая-то газель, даже не брыкалась особо. Ну и похер, пока Отабек продолжал прикасаться к нему. Его словно огнём обжигало, или ебашило оголённым проводом, двести двадцать вольт.

Отабек повёл ладонями вверх, оглаживая подушечками пальцев мышцы и рёбра, попутно задирая болтающуюся майку чуть ли не до самых ключиц, и у Юры подогнулись колени. По груди мазнуло прохладой, но Отабек тут же вжался в него лбом. Юра едва дышал. Лёгкие сдавило, ноги подрагивали. Перчатки Отабека нагрелись от их тел, но отличная текстура ощущалась на рёбрах почти мучительно, а швы оставляли на коже щекотные чёрточки статического напряжения.

Юра остро ощущал каждый сантиметр собственной кожи — наэлектризованный и гиперчувствительный. От волос Отабека должно было быть щекотно — на груди было как раз такое место (проходящийся по нему Потькин хвост не раз это доказывал), но прямо сейчас короткие пряди, скользящие по коже, только добавляли возбуждения. Юра зарылся в них пальцами, и Отабек застонал.

У него стояло так, что Юра боялся, как бы не разошлись по швам брюки.

Он попытался заговорить, спросить там, что Отабек собирается делать, но едва он успел глотнуть воздуха, как Отабек выдохнул ему горячо прямо на левый сосок, и Юра подавился единственным звуком.

Отабек смотрел на него снизу вверх сквозь тёмную чёлку. Зацепил и вот так, не отпуская, медленно, сознательно дразня, наклонился ближе, показал кончик языка, лизнув полную нижнюю губу.

Ещё немного, и Юра точно скопытится. Он знаком с Отабеком Алтыном три долбаных дня, и этот парень его в гроб вгонит. Он до сих пор не сполз спиной по стене только потому, что Отабек держал его за бока железной хваткой. Он даже моргнуть не мог, потому если глаза отвести — он тоже сдохнет.

Губы Отабека были буквально в миллиметре от его тела — так близко, что Юра чувствовал излучаемое ими тепло. И он никогда бы не подумал, насколько туго могут налиться соски. Сущая пытка. Каждый крошечный вдох-выдох отдавался едва ощутимым ветерком по коже — и электрическим импульсом прямо по нервам. Он сейчас, наверное, был прям красавчик — растрёпанный, ошалело хлопающий глазами, потный, грим то ли потёк, то ли нет, но какая, вашу мать, разница.

Они ещё даже не целовались. Это было куда лучше.

Когда Отабек, наконец, коснулся его соска языком, Юра вскрикнул, и похуй, кто там его слышал. Колдун, блядь. Инкуб. Он сейчас одним ртом доведёт Юру до того, что он спустит в штаны, секунды через две. Юра сильнее прижал к себе его голову дрожащими руками и, скорее всего, слишком сильно тянул за волосы, но успокоиться не мог — он запутался в ощущениях, от юркого языка Отабека било током, жгло и тащило, нервные окончания в груди завязались в узел. Юра понятия не имел, что соски — это так здорово.

А потом Отабек сжал зубами напряжённую горошину и чуть потянул, и вот тут-то у него реально подогнулись колени. Отабек опустился следом. Юра развалился у стенки полусидя, и Отабек склонился к нему, одной рукой опираясь на стену за его головой, а другой по-хозяйски удерживая его за пояс. Юра так и не выпутал пальцы из его волос.

Юра рассматривал его слегка ошарашенно. Приоткрытые губы прямо у его грудибыли такими красными, хотелось…

Юра бездумно скользнул ладонью по точёной челюсти и прижал эту соблазнительно пухлую нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Хотелось снова ощутить жар чужого рта. Юра надавил подушечкой, провёл вбок, сминая идеальную линию губ — и Отабек поймал его зубами. Блядь. Потом коснулся его языком, влажным, скользким, втягивая глубже — сомкнул рот, посасывая, и Юра издал звук, которого бы смутился, будь у него хоть одна лишняя клеточка мозга. Он дышал тяжелее, чем даже в середине новой программы, в ушах громыхал пульс, а бёдра рефлекторно дёргало вверх в поисках трения.

Отабек прикрыл глаза и, кажется, задался целью одним своим ртом довести Юру до полной несознанки. И слава яйцам, думал Юра, потому что если б пришлось ещё и в глаза смотреть, пока Отабек скрупулёзно обводил языком каждую линию на его пальце, он бы точно штаны уже обкончал. И так с трудом держался за остатки здравомыслия, как за голимую соломинку.

Отабек в последний раз царапнул Юрин палец зубами, подтолкнув, казалось, ещё на сантиметр к оргазму, выпустил и открыл глаза. Зной, гроза без дождя. У Юры внутри зарождалось торнадо, вихрь, и голод в глазах Отабека его только подстёгивал.

Отабек сильнее сжал пальцы на его талии, скользнул ладонями выше, мазнув по соску, который до того так внимательно изучил ртом, и Юра задохнулся от ощущений. Сука, ну ничего ж вроде не сделал, ну как так?! Отабек зажал бугорок между пальцами, потянул, погладил большим, царапая краем обрезанной перчатки. Пиздец, господи, почти оргазм — да блин, сейчас он и будет, если Отабек не прекратит. Каждое прикосновение отдавалось прямиком в член — прошивало электрической дугой от грудины до мошонки. Застонав, Юра опять схватил его за волосы и притянул ближе, ещё ближе, пока они едва не столкнулись носами и Отабек, весь растрёпанный, не заполнил всё поле его зрения. Гладкая ткань его футболки скользила по оголённому Юриному животу, расстёгнутая молния куртки щекотала рёбра. Пиздец, какой он был классный, просто слишком, аж глаза пришлось закрыть.

— Юра.

Ну и как вот их закрыть, если Отабек вот так звал его по имени.

По смуглому лицу разлился тёмный румянец, но смотрел Отабек без колебаний, с бесконечным терпением охотника.

— Ты поцелуешь меня или нет?

— Ты сам сказал, — прошептал Юра, плохо уже соображая, — здесь может быть только один ответ.

Он дёрнул Отабека на себя, впечатываясь в чужой рот — и Отабек буквально рванулся к нему, обеими руками прижимая Юру к стене. Его губы влажно скользили по Юриным губам, жарко, собственнически, вынуждая открыться навстречу языку, и больше всего это было похоже на победу, покорившееся Юре золото, стремительный подъём на самую вершину пьедестала, необузданное торжество триумфа. Юра застонал и наклонил голову, пытаясь забраться языком как можно глубже, попробовать на вкус, и от каждого прикосновения искрило.

Отабек судорожно сжимал его плечи, всем весом притиснув его к стене, и только благодаря этому контакту Юра до сих пор не изошёл на горячий пар. Ему хотелось большего, хотелось никогда не останавливаться, и чтобы Отабек мучил его своими губами целую вечность.

Уронив одну ладонь Отабеку на шею, другой он не глядя попытался дотянуться до ещё какой-нибудь части тела, потому что от напористых поцелуев его размазывало по кафелю и глаза не открывались в принципе. Когда ему наконец удалось нащупать бедро Отабека, тот глухо застонал ему в губы, как будто Юра сделал ему больно.

— Юра…

Юра рванул его на себя, и Отабек, потеряв равновесие, рухнул сверху. Фиг знает, что за инстинкт взыграл, но Юре хотелось ощутить тяжесть чужого тела, хотелось сопротивляться ей и понимать, что они — ровня, и задыхаться от этого обоюдного понимания. В этот момент Отабек проехался бёдрами по его паху — и даже двумя руками не смог удержать Юру на месте.

В бедро ткнулся чужой член — твёрдый, большой, — и Юру накрыло каким-то тёмным, собственническим чувством удовлетворения. Отабек — весь из себя крутой ди-джей, байкер, с этими своими мощными прыжками и железной силой воли, которым он так завидовал, — дрожал от возбуждения в его руках, беспомощно толкался ему в бедро… и виной всему был он, Юра.

Он всё неправильно понял. Газель — это удовольствие. А Юра — тоже лев, и на охоту они с Отабеком вышли вместе.

— Бека, да блин, ну давай же, мне нужно…

— Да…

Юра извернулся, отполз от стены, чтобы лечь ровнее, и утащил Отабека за собой. Так хорошо было, затянув его на себя, прижиматься всем телом от груди до колен, переплетаться ногами. Кафель на полу был твёрдый, но Юра едва обращал на это внимание; Отабек ладонью придерживал его за затылок, приподнимая, чтобы целовать снова и снова, общее эхо их довольных стонов билось в дверцы шкафчиков.

Они адски шумели, но это не имело значения — не тогда, когда Отабек снова задрал его майку, чтобы ущипнуть сосок. Юра выгнулся навстречу, зашипел сквозь зубы и в отместку с силой сжал ладонями упругие ягодицы. Это был хороший ход: Отабек со стоном вжался лицом ему в шею и начал осыпать плечо яростными поцелуями, которые всполохами хлестали по нервам, и одновременно подалсянул бёдрами навстречу Юриным рукам, и тут же вниз, притираясь к его члену своим.

Блин, у Отабека был прям большой. Или Герою Казахстана положено? Всё большое.

Не то, чтобы Юра жаловался. Наоборот.

— Юр, ты… — Юра вжался бедром в его ширинку, и Отабек задохнулся стоном. — Ты невероятный, ты меня с ума сводишь. Это просто пиздец… П-пожалуйста!.. — выдохнул он, когда Юра притянул его за пояс, снова чувствительно проехавшись членом по члену, и заглушил собственный стон его кожей.

— Охуеть, я его с ума свожу, посмотрите на него! Бля, сам-то, секс ходячий.

Отабек застонал опять, Юра не понял, польщён он или смущён, но Отабек должен был это услышать — Юре нужно было, чтоб он понял, какой он охуенный. — Явился весь такой… да, не останавливайся!.. на мотоцикле, морда кирпичом, все дела, украл меня и увёз в закат. Кто так делает? Это — м-м! — нечестно, — Юра запнулся — перехватило дыхание, потому что Отабек прикусил жилку на шее и с удовольствием намечал там засос. — Ты очень отвлекаешь.

Отабек отпустил Юрину шею и поцелуями поднялся к уху.

— Я специально.

— Я тут ему пытаюсь рассказать, как он меня с ума сводил целыми днями…

— Прости, — Отабеку было ни капли не жаль, судя по голосу — тёплому, полному обещаний и довольно запыхавшемуся. — Дашь мне загладить вину? — он подкрепил вопрос ещё одним движением бёдер, запуская Юре за пояс сразу три пальца. Удовольствием шарахнуло прямо в мозг, и Юра выдал что-то невнятное.

— Это было да?

— М-м-мх… нахуй.

— Ну, типа того, — Отабек обвёл языком линию челюсти. Юра сцапал его за шею и втянул в жадный, основательный поцелуй, ибо нефиг трепаться не по делу. Он не мог насытиться вкусом Отабека, ему было мало его отзывчивых губ, потому что всё тело горело, а когда Отабек потянул вниз пояс его брюк, полыхнуло с новой силой.

— Погоди, дай перчатки сниму, — Отабек убрал было руку, но Юра перехватил его запястье.

— Нет, оставь их… бля, не снимай, мне пофиг, просто… не останавливайся!

На самом деле пофиг Юре не было. Контраст кожи перчаток и тела был в новинку, он никогда раньше не ощущал ничего подобного, исчезни он — и Юра провалится в никуда, в тартарары, в чёрную дыру. Он начал стаскивать бандаж и штаны, но больше мешал Отабеку, чем помогал, поэтому переключился на его ширинку и неловко дёрнул молнию.

Отабек, наконец, расправился с одеждой и провёл по Юриному члену кончиками пальцев. Юра издал какой-то смешной звук, его спина выгнулась, а бёдра взметнулись вверх, навстречу уверенной руке. Ебать, он сейчас умрёт. Отабек обхватил ладонью ствол — гладкая текстура перчатки холодила нежную кожу, — надавил большим пальцем под головкой, и у Юры полыхнули все нервные окончания.

Он вздрогнул и ошеломлённо ахнул. Лев запустил в добычу когти и зубы, добыв для него непокорное наслаждение, за которым Юра охотился раньше и никак не мог догнать в одиночку.

— Это… я не знал даже, что может так…

Отабек над ним замер.

— Юра, — он перестал двигать рукой, гад, он в курсе вообще, что это противозаконно? Юра почти скулил, громко и требовательно; когда он будет править миром, он издаст указ, чтобы Отабек никогда не переставал его касаться. — Это… твой первый раз?

Да ебать через колено, нашёл тоже, о чём беспокоиться.

— А не похуй? — Юра с вызовом глянул на Отабека, несмотря на то, что эти три слова он еле выдохнул.

— Это да, просто… Юра…

Ого. Это не беспокойство было. Отабек дико блеснул глазами сквозь чёлку, но разглядывать их выражение Юре не дали, враз запечатав рот крепким поцелуем, а пальцы на члене сжались сильнее и снова задвигались в такт.

— Позволь мне, — отчаянно пробормотал Отабек, не отрываясь от его губ, — дай мне. Юра. Пожалуйста…

— Да, — отозвался Юра, не зная даже, что у него спрашивали — ответ всё равно был бы «да, что угодно, только продолжай».

Упрямая молния на брюках Отабека наконец поддалась, Юра завозился и кое-как смог забраться под резинку трусов и прижать ладонь к напряжённому члену. Наощупь там вначале показалось даже больше, Юра подумал — ещё немного, и это орудие пришлось бы декларировать на таможне.

А затем Отабек с нажимом прошёлся пальцами под основанием члена, и Юра потерял связь с тем, что делали его собственные руки, потому что позвоночник прошило огнём. Охуительно. Он больше не контролировал собственный голос и, кажется, слышал свои крики и то, как всхлипывал Отабеку прямо в губы, но всё это как будто было где-то далеко, потому что в его мире остался только неумолимый кулак Отабека на его члене. Он успел ещё поймать довольное выражение на лице напротив, а потом переполняющее напряжение заставило его опустить веки.

Он кончил, выгнувшись над полом, едва ли не в шоке от захлестнувшего удовольствия — от того, что Отабек буквально силой вырвал у него оргазм. В голове было как никогда ясно и пусто.

Постепенно раскалённое добела наслаждение поостыло, дыхание успокоилось, и мир вокруг восстал из руин и снова начал обретать смысл.

Сначала он услышал Отабека — тот тихо стонал ему прямо в ухо, слабо и прерывисто, потом понял, что Отабек обхватил свой член поверх его расслабленной ладони и жёстко, быстро дрочил. Пока Юра купался в собственной неге, он успел стащить бельё, и теперь, не считая их же ладоней, ничто не скрывало от глаз его охуенный член. Юра шевельнул пальцами под рукой Отабека и в награду услышал самый умопомрачительный звук на свете: задыхаясь, Отабек беспомощно выстанывал его имя, почти срываясь в скулёж. От этого его собственный обмякший член заинтересованно дёрнулся — стояк возвращался просто от того, как тащит Отабека.

Юра упёрся плечом, перевернул их обоих — и Отабек выдал ещё более вдохновляющийумопомрачительный звук.

Вот так, растянувшийся на кафеле Отабек выглядел лучше, чем любая мокрая фантазия: в расстёгнутой куртке, с торчащими сквозь белую футболку сосками, с зажмуренными глазами и распухшим от поцелуев, приглашающее распахнутым ртом. Он прижимал к члену Юрины пальцы собственной затянутой в обрезанную перчатку рукой, а другой намертво вцепился ему вв Юрину майку и непреклонно тянул его вниз. Юра смотрел на их сомкнутые на члене руки. На чёрной коже перчатки остался белый полупрозрачный след — его собственная сперма. На перчатке Отабека.

Вот это сейчас — это сердечный приступ? Ебёна мать. Юре просто необходимо было поцеловать Отабека сию же секунду, распробовать его языком, но тут Отабек опять простонал его имя.

— Мне нужно… Юра…

Юра усилил хватку, и Отабек поперхнулся воздухом и поддал членом ему в ладонь, его мускулы играли под Юриной тяжестью. Он был прекрасен. Он метался, запрокинув голову и до отказа выгнув шею, будто пытался отказать себе в удовольствии. Юре хотелось разнести его выдержку вдребезги. Он подтянул его за волосы к себе и впился в его губы, а когда из горла Отабека, слишком взведённого для того, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, донеслось хныканье, Юра сместился ниже и ощутимо сжал зубы на его трахее.

Отабек задохнулся, замер — застыл — и кончил, дрожа, с криком, плеснув горячим Юре на пальцы.

Юру так поглотило наслаждение Отабека, что казалось: да он сам сейчас снова кончит. Невъебенно хорошо. Он рухнул Отабеку на грудь, обняв одной рукой и оставив вторую расслабленно лежать на члене Отабека. Юра попытался вспомнить, как это — дышать нормально, а не глотать ежесекундно воздух.

В голове всё плыло и кружилось, и далеко не сразу Юра почувствовал, как его гладят по волосам. Он поднял голову. Отабек смотрел на него не то с опаской, не то с надеждой и словно побаивался улыбнуться по-настоящему.

Что за фигня? Если кто и должен нервничать, так это Юра — это ему в первый раз подрочили, да ещё и на полу раздевалки — и он не парился. А Отабеку что не так?

Он заставил Отабека кончить. Бля, он — заставил — Отабека — кончить! Юра — бог секса, йо! Он улыбнулся, крепче обнял Отабека и, развернувшись, поцеловал его в ключицу. Затем поднялся с поцелуями по шее, к точёной челюсти. Когда он добрался до губ, Отабек уже тоже улыбался, на этот раз без дураков. Юра поцеловал эту улыбку, сначала лишь слегка касаясь губами, а потом крепче, дольше, пока язык Отабека не начал гладить его собственный, а сам поцелуй не стал влажным и звучным.

— Когда — м-м — когда мы сможем сделать это снова? — спросил Юра, крутанув бёдрами. — Прямо сейчас, а? Давай, скажи, что сейчас.

У Юры уже почти встало, и от его движений член Отабека тоже дёрнулся — приятно, и шансы на повтор явно росли.

— Юр, мы всё ещё в раздевалке, — хмыкнул Отабек.

— И что?

Из коридора донёсся громкий смех — без лишних слов доказывая, что Отабек прав. Ну да, публичное место, мать его. А Юра категорически не хотел делить Отабека вообще ни с кем.

— Кроме того, мы должны пойти на банкет.

— Кого ебёт банкет? Я же сказал — хочу остаться с тобой.

Отабек заправил Юре волосы за ухо, нежно обвёл раковину, и Юра подался навстречу.

— Пойдём вместе. Все будут ждать золотого медалиста. Что скажет твой тренер, если ты не явишься?

— Что ты плохо на меня влияешь, — тут же ответил Юра.

— Скажешь, нет?

— Нет. Ты на меня влияешь очень даже хорошо, — Юра уронил голову Отабеку на плечо. — Поехали снова на байке кататься.

— Потом обязательно, — там, где Юра прижимался к его груди ухом, слова Отабека отзывались гудящим эхом, как урчание кота. — Тебе, может, плевать на банкет, а мне нет. Пошли.

Отабек потянул его за плечи вверх, Юра неохотно сел — и тут же обнаружил, что теперь на его новой майке подсыхает белёсое пятно.

— Ха. Будем надеяться, оно отстирается. Когда нам надо быть, ещё раз?

Отабек выудил из кармана пиджака телефон.

— …Блин.

— То есть, прямо сейчас?

— То есть мы уже десять минут как должны были переодеться. Тебе сколько времени надо?

Юра ухмыльнулся.

— Спорим, меньше, чем тебе?

Отабек только бровь выгнул на вызов — и они стартанули, сначала наперегонки в душ, потом к шкафчикам, где, толкаясь, натянули как попало тренировочные шмотки, потом бегом через улицу в отель (Отабек бежать отказался, что, по мнению Юры, было настоящим свинством. Мало того, что такой горячий, так ещё и шагом обогнать умудрился всё равно). Там, пихаясь, они вызывали лифт — парадные костюмы дожидались их в номерах.

Им грандиозно повезло не нарваться на засаду Юриных фанаток. В вестибюле они были одни. И если даже Юра никак не мог перестать касаться Отабека, то администратор за стойкой всё равно был занят своими делами и ничего не замечал. В любом случае, Отабек не отводил от Юры тёплого взгляда, и оно того стоило.


End file.
